With the development of wireless communications technologies, various types of wireless terminal devices become more and more popular. The wireless terminal device may be connected to other devices through a universal serial bus (Universal Serial Bus, USB for short) converter apparatus, which is also referred to as a USB converter, so as to implement more applications. For example, a wireless network card of the wireless terminal device may be connected to a notebook computer through the USB converter to implement access to a wireless network through the notebook computer. Alternatively, the wireless network card of the wireless terminal device is connected to an access point (Access Point, AP for short) of Wireless Fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, WIFI for short) through the USB converter to implement access of multiple users to the wireless network.
A mainstream application in the various applications of the conventional USB converter is to connect the wireless network card to the notebook computer to access the wireless network. In the prior art, the wireless network card may be connected to the notebook computer in a fixed USB converter manner, a movable USB converter manner and a rotary USB converter manner.
In the rotary USB manner, since the USB adopts a double grounding manner, it is required to lead out two grounding wires respectively from two ends of the USB converter. As shown in FIG. 1, one grounding wire is a metal conductive layer sleeved outside four signal lines, and the other grounding wire is a grounding spring plate, where the grounding spring plate may not be connected to the USB and a PCB through welding, but is in contact with the USB and the PCB through crimping, and an impedance of a contact point between the grounding spring plate and the USB and that of a contact point between the grounding spring plate and the PCB need to be below 2 ohms during the use of the grounding spring plate. However, based on the above structure, if the grounding spring plate is not fully crimped with the USB and the PCB, the impedance is possibly increased.